An Alternate Take on School Babysitters' Snow White
by giolingad
Summary: My Alternate Take on School Babysitters' Snow White from chapter 32.2/episode 13 OVA told in a fairy tale storybook format with Inomata as Snow White, Ryuuichi as the hunter, Usaida and the children as the seven dwarves, Yōko Morinomiya as the queen, Saikawa as the spirit of the mirror with cameos by Yayoi as the poison items seller and Kamitani as a horse.


Once upon a time, Queen Youko Morinomiya asked Saikawa, the spirit of the mirror "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"With all due respect, your majesty, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. If you wish to know my preferences however, I can answer" Saikawa responded.

"Who's asking about your preferences?! I'm not asking this question because I want to!" The queen angrily responded.

"Umm, your majesty" Ryuuichi the hunter interrupted her "If that's the case, then why not ask something you do want to know the answer to?"

"Hmm…you have a point" the queen said.

"Please question me freely, I will answer anything" Saikawa told her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most adept at studying in this land over which I preside?" the queen asked.

"I will answer. That would be Snow White". Saikawa responded.

Snow White (Inomata) is the brightest girl in the country who respects the school rules and does nothing but study in her castle. She has dark blue hair and her skin is white as snow.

The queen then commanded Ryuuichi to take Snow White out of the castle and into the forest to make her relax and to have fun.

Ryuuichi did what the queen demanded him to do but unfortunately the princess protested about being dragged out of the castle and into the woods instead of leaving her to study in the castle. In the forest, Snow White met the seven dwarves when four of them who were named Taka, Kirin, Takuma and Kazuma jumped out of the bushes and pounced her on the ground. Kotaru came out of the bushes to greet his older brother, Ryuuichi with Usaida and Midori following Kotaru to greet the hunter.

Upon seeing that the seven dwarves were just five children, a baby and an adult, it made Snow White very angry and started to yell at them. The dwarves minus Kotaro, Usaida and Midori started crying.

"I hate you nee-chan!" Taka said as he cried.

"Even though you're a princess, you're a bully!" Kirin said while she cried.

"No, but she's just telling the truth" Usaida blatantly said while Ryuuichi comforted and reassured the four that they are real dwarves.

Snow White decided to go home and study but Ryuuichi tried to stop her.

"Please wait, Lady Snow White!" Ryuuichi pleaded as he held her hand. "If you just talk with them a little more, they'll open up to you right away".

Unfortunately to the shock of the dwarves, Snow White said, "I cannot get along with those children". She then turned to Ryuuichi with tears in her eyes and said "Naturally, I don't suit the role of the beautiful, kind princess at all!"

Snow White then took off her pink dress and gave it to Ryuuichi before running away from the group wearing her inner white dress.

Ryuuichi decided to follow her, leaving the six dwarves to the care of the older dwarf, Usaida but the little dwarves refused to stay and Ryuuichi decided to bring them along in finding Snow White.

While walking alone in the woods, Snow White encountered Yayoi, Kirin's mother who is known for offering poisonous stuff like apples or reading materials like textbooks. When offered by Yayoi, Snow White decided to choose both the poisonous apple and the poisonous textbooks because she loves to study, she's hungry and believes that no one will care if she dies.

She returned to her castle and began studying the poisoned textbooks while eating the poisoned apple until she became tired and fell into a death-like sleep on her chair. Ryuuichi and the dwarves managed to encounter Yayoi with Kirin greeting her mother.

Ryuuichi asked about Snow White's whereabouts to Yayoi to which she pointed to them the direction she went, and she also told them that she gave Snow White poisonous textbooks and a poisonous apple.

"How do you poison textbooks?" Ryuuichi incredulously asked.

"Easy, I just put a curse on them" Yayoi responded.

"Is there any way to undo the curse?" he asked again.

"Eh, the usual, true love's kiss" she nonchalantly said. She then said goodbye to the group and left.

The group then went to Snow White's castle and entered her room and found her in a state of death-like slumber. Ryuuichi then carried Snow White bridal style on her bed and told the dwarves to each give her a kiss so she can wake up.

The dwarves did what Ryuuichi told them and kissed Snow White on the cheek with Ryuuichi coming in last and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Snow White then woke up from her deep slumber and saw Ryuuichi carrying Kotaro in his arms, Usaida with Midori slung on his back and the four dwarves standing beside her bed. Once she woke up, Ryuuichi said "Okay, guys on three…"

The dwarves minus Kotaro, Usaida and Midori said "One, two…Onee-chan, sorry for making you cry!"

Tears started forming in her eyes as Snow White knelt on her bed.

"I-I wasn't crying…!" Snow White denied before bursting into tears. The dwarves minus Kotaro, Usaida and Midori started crying after seeing Snow White cry and they hugged her.

"I'm sorry but studying is the only thing I'm good at! Which means…studying is all I have. But…the harder I study, the more alone I become" Snow White said between sobs before she cried even harder.

"Don't worry, we're here for you" Ryuuichi said as he, Kotaro, Usaida and Midori joined the group hug.

Several minutes later after Snow White dried away her tears, Ryuuichi returned her pink dress which she gave to him earlier and wore it again. She decided to relax and have fun with Ryuuichi and the seven dwarves. They played hide and seek, tag and even rode on Ryuuichi's horse, Kamitani.

Back in the castle, the queen and Saikawa who was out of the mirror were watching the events unfold on the mirror.

"Can Snow White really end like this? Plus, isn't this a completely different story" the queen asked Saikawa.

"The part about it being a happy end is the same, though" Saikawa responded.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
